


Midnight Fairytales

by Lidashen



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidashen/pseuds/Lidashen
Summary: A collection of Jaebum's smuts and GOT7's smuts. Because I have a weird interest in writing smut...Warning: Very descriptive. It could end up in thousand of words just for one night of loving making.Every chapter is a oneshot.There is an original character that I'll be using, her name is Bom. It means Spring.I won't update this often. I only do when I feel like writing smut ^^.ENJOY!





	1. Long Night

Bom woke up in the middle of the night with a headache. She tossed and turned on the bed, reaching out to his side to find that he wasn’t home She pulled herself up, yawned and stretched; ran her hand through her hair to clear them away from her face, “Hm…” the bedroom’s door was opened, the room outside was lit. She crawled out of bed and went out to check.

Jaebum was enjoying the night view with a glass of wine. Something was on his mind, and his back looked tired, the perfect dress shirt he wore this morning was full of wrinkles. He was deep in thoughts that when she snuck up from behind he didn’t even notice. She slid her arms around his waist; tightened her arms and pressed her body against his back, rest one side of her face against his sturdy back. She was snoozing, couldn’t open her eyes, and didn’t even want to now that she had him wrapped in her arms, “Did you eat?” she uttered.

He smiled with a tiny smirk, “I already ate,” he whispered.

“Why are you not in bed?” she asked.

“I didn’t want to disturb your slumber,” he answered.

“Hm, you don’t love me anymore,” she whined, “do you have someone else out there waiting for you, or did you visit her before you come back home?” she joked.

He chuckled, “no, I just got home from work. I haven’t taken a shower yet, I don’t want to dirty the bed,” he explained.

She sighed, moving her hands around to feel his abdomen and pecs, “Work must be tiring. There is something on your mind isn’t it? Don’t drink away, come to bed. I really miss you, we haven’t seen each other for a few days,” she confessed.

He smirked, finishing up his glass of wine before turning around to caress her face. It brought his face into a smile when he saw her half-dozing away standing in front of him. He leaned forward to give her a kiss, she kissed back with both arms around his neck. Too short, she was too short for this move. She had to tip-toe to reach up but he picked her up and carried her instead. She had her legs locked behind him. She opened her eyes and caressed his stressed face, all the lines, scars and dark circles were more apparent now.

“I look pretty bad tonight don’t I?” He asked.

“You’re perfect!” She declared with a big grin. She pressed her lips against his, then caressed them. He opened his mouth a little to let her know he wanted to have a deeper kiss. She complied and parted her lips. She stroked his hair and caressed his nape as he explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She groaned, tightened her legs around his waist. Pressing her lips down for his tongue to go in deeper.

He grunted, pulling out when her arms and legs were squeezing his body, “You’re like a snake tightly wrapped around the forbidden apple tree right now.” To which she pouted. He continued, “I might be the forbidden fruit, but your husband is no tree, it hurt,” he winced. She extended her lips into a longer pout at the description, loosening up her legs. “Wait for me to take a shower then we’ll continue.” She shook her head. “I’ll be quick,” he reassured. She shook her head again.

“Carry me to bed first,” she requested.

He carried her to bed then gently laid her down. She closed her eyes, pretending to fall asleep. He gave her a light kiss, “You better be awake when I come out,” he warned. She nodded with a cheeky smile. His warnings were never that threatening, she knew too well since she was spoiled by him.

She rolled around in bed waiting for him, it was not a quick shower as he said. Sleepiness made her feel that way, that everything was slow, even the time. She lain on her stomach and dozed off while looking through photos on his phone.

He had a towel wrapped around his lower body while he dried his hair with another. He sighed aloud seeing her body lying still. She was definitely asleep. He quickly dried his hair, went out to the living room, poured himself some more wine, chugged it down at once. Went back in and dropped his towel. He got into bed with her. He pulled her in for a kiss and an embrace, “You seemed more tired than I am,” he muttered.

She whined, wrapped her arms around his waist. She breathed into his chest after inching closer, molded her body with his, “I’m actually very excited tonight, just a tiny bit sleepy, give me a few minutes and I’ll be able to open my eyes,” she murmured.

He chuckled, his hands moved down to her butts to fondle those cheeks. He kissed her head; her hair smelled fresh. He hadn’t noticed earlier, but she smelled of florals. She gave a light giggle when he touched her inner thighs. He gave her light kisses from head to forehead to nose to lips. Made his ways down her neck. She moaned when his fingers glaze over her underwear; true to what she said, she was excited tonight, her underwear was wet. She opened her eyes to catch his, “You were prepping for me,” he smirked then gave her a light kiss on the lips. She opened her mouth waiting for another deep kiss from him. He covered her mouth with his. She whimpered when he pressed down to give her the deepest kiss. Her legs moved over to mingle with his. Her hands pressed firmly on his chest, they gradually moved down to his abs. He groaned, keeping that kiss in place, but her hand was inching down below his navel. She held her hand there to tease him with her fingers lightly rubbing his skin. He retreated his kiss to give her a disapproval look. She grinned and giggled at him. But let out a loud moan when he had two fingers pressing into her hole. Her underpants soaked up the moisture, leaving his fingers drenched. He decided to take it off for ease of entry.

“I want to be on top,” she pined and he turned on his back for her to sit on him. She cleared her hair away from her face but the strands kept falling. He stared amusingly at her dazed half-asleep face. He cleared away the few strands of hair that blocked half of her face then caressed her blushed cheek. Her gaze never left his handsome face, but her flimsy hands were tracing his body, running her fingers along the lines that defined his pecs and abs. She smiled, dropping down to give him a light kiss. He stroked gently her nape, pulling her down for a deeper kiss. She parted to take off her shirt.

“I have an off day tomorrow,” he informed. “Take your sweet time,” he said in case she had thoughts of skipping foreplay.

She hushed him, “Even if you don’t have tomorrow off, I’m still going to take my sweet time.”

He smirked, adjusting his head on the fluffy pillow, getting comfortable so he could watch and enjoy her show. However, she started the show with kisses to his erogenous zone that he broke out in laughters. He told her to stop but instead she gave light fluttery licks to the area. “Bomie, stop!” He ordered, but she didn’t budge. He flipped her over with his body locking her in position. She pouted at her fleeting ‘girl on top’ position was taken over by the devil. She pined and gave him those puppy eyes. His face softened with loving eyes gazing at her.

She reached her hands out for his neck. Those fingers grazing so softly over his shoulders and around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She playfully bit his lips. Then she whined, “I only want to pleasure you.” Her dainty hands cupped his face, her smile turned into a frown, “Maybe this is a bad idea, you look so tired, you need more sleep than this–“

He shushed her up with a kiss, his one hand cupped her breast, finger stimulating her already erected nipple. The other hand was over her head and fidgeting around with her hair. Her legs spread a little for his thigh coming into contact with her clit. Her hands slid down to his chest as his hand slid down her side; it reached and stopped at her butt-cheek. He gave it a squeeze and she whimpered with her bottom jolting a little. And he lifted those butt a little; her clit grind against his thigh. His forehead touched hers as he parted his lips from hers, but kept a close distance to breathe into each other mouths. His heavy breaths aroused her greatly, or was it his thigh that was rubbing against her clit that was making her dizzy? No. It was everything of him that was making her this dizzy. She moaned when his fingers gently slid along her clit, separating the lips, and it slid inside her. Her hips jolted up for him. His finger swirled inside. She moaned, gripping his arm, closing her eyes as he pushed his fingers in deeper, thrusting in and out. He gulped having no words to say to her when he saw this attractive aroused face of her. Looking at this face was enough to pleasure him. She opened her eyes and stared at him before sending her hand trailing down to reach for his erected cock that had been rubbing against her thigh all this while. She could feel his body twitching the moment her fingers touched the tip. Her fingers feathering touches to his cock stopped him in his track. He kept his sharped gaze into her eyes but the moment she stroked his cock, he let out a moan along with a wince. She tilted her head with a coy smile, her small hand was gently playing with him. He watched those lips parted slightly and those breathy moans coming out; she was enjoying his fingers too much that he pulled out. She immediately whimpered and scowled at him. He smirked at her disappointed face before licking his wet fingers. She bit her bottom lip looking at his smug face, she too released her hand from his cock.

He sighed, “I thought you wanted to pleasure me?”

She pouted, “not anymore!”

She pushed him away and he fell back on his back. She quickly rolled over and got on top of him. She took in a deep breath while glaring at him. He chuckled, clearing away the hair that blocked half of her face from his view.

“I give up, you can do anything you want with me,” he said.

She pursed her lips into a smile, pointing and tapping at his neck, she wanted to leave some red marks on it.

“You know the rules,” he reminded her. One of the rules was no visible love-marks.

She dropped down and kiss his neck, “I don’t follow rules,” she retorted.

Jaebum scoffed, but tilted his chin up to make it easy for her. She kissed and sucked his neck. It didn’t matter if that love-mark existed for long or not, his neck had always been the destination. One of the numerous wonders of Im Jaebum’s body. Anybody can see it, but she’s the only one that could touch it, did whatever she wanted with it. He ran his fingers through her hair; but held back his laugh at the tingling feeling of her tongue licking his neck, “Yah, kitten, am I your piece of snack?”

She ignored him. She snuck her hand down below his chest, where his erogenous zone was. He could feel the tingling of her fingers getting close to the place. He grabbed her waist, pushing it forward toward his hard cock. He slid in smoothly. She let out a loud moan. Hands pressed firmly on his chest to push herself up. She licked her lips, pushing away the strands of hair that cover her face, inching her waist a little, trying to position herself comfortably. He heaved, his heart was thumping underneath her hand. He couldn’t help but twitched a little, couldn’t figure out what to do with his legs. Couldn’t keep still. Funny how this happened, he did this numerous times, but each time seem to be just as nerves-wracking as the last. She gasped every time she moved her hips, still couldn’t find that comfort zone. He watched her face; she was a bit frustrated. She kept biting her lips, pouting when she couldn’t find that comfort zone. She too was nervous and couldn’t control her body. Many things she had planned wasn’t working. And that added to her frustrations. He groaned, one hand pressing her waist down and holding it still. The other reached for her face and turned her to look at him.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said.

He pulled her waist forward a little, she moved along to his hand motions. He gulped hearing her long sighs. Her moans got louder when she started to lightly bounced on him. She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her. She closed her eyes with back straighten, and she ground on his balls. He moaned, both of his cock and balls were being stimulated wonderfully. He licked his lips, staring at her enjoyable face. Her hand pushing back her bangs with head threw back as her body swinging back while her hips ground against him. She let out numerous moans, and longing whines. It felt good but it wasn’t satisfying. His hands were gripping tight on her small waist. She leaned forward, her legs spread a little and her feet curled. Her hands were pressing firmly on his abdomen to give herself a little support when she bounced. She looked at him with glossy eyes and a pleading expression; telling him that she wanted it deeper.

 

He stopped her motion and held her waist still; she held her breaths, gripping his forearms. He moved his hips. And she groaned at the first thump of his cock hitting deep. Loud broken moans came after each pounding. His hands pinched her waist, the pounding was nonstop. That hard cock hitting all walls at a good speed put her in such a trance that she let out whining moans. He cringed, throwing his head back on the pillow at the great feeling of her walls wrapping his cock. It felt amazing to him, not just the act of fucking her tight pussy but her broken sighs and moans were just teases to his ears.

“A. Ah!” She cried out.

She tried to get a hold of herself by pinching his forearms. Her pussy tightened; she held it in while dropping down on his body. She wanted a kiss from him and he gave it to her. He held on tight to the body on top of him while caressing her thighs. He opened his mouth a little wider to give her tongue room to roam. Her tongue hit the roof of his mouth, then slid further in. She felt her nerves moving when his body touched hers; when he breathed, when his hands were traveling to most of her sensitive area, fondling them gently. He pushed her hips back a little, letting his cock gently slid in and out of her pussy. Her body started to move along with the motion. She moaned opening her eyes to look into his eyes while breathing into his mouth. Hands were playing with his hair. He caressed her face, holding her still for him to thrust his cock in. She kissed and bit his lips, moaning, sensing her tense body. She cried out when he suddenly sat up and his cock slid deep in. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He grunted, flipping her over. She lain on her back staring up at him, then closed her legs while laughing.

“You’re not getting in,” she said.

He smirked, leaning in to give her a kiss. He caressed her thighs, then snuck in between her legs. His fingers fondle her clit before sliding into her pussy. She inhaled, taking in deep slow breaths while gazing into his eyes as his fingers circling inside and pushed in further. Her legs muscles relaxed when he let her heard his long sighs. “More?” he asked when her legs spreads. And she nod with a whimper.

He parted her legs wider and pulled her hips to him. Her arms slithered around the bedsheet when he teased her clit with his cock. He prodded her clit and lips before letting it slip in. She gasped when he thrusted in; threw her head back with arched back, grabbing onto his forearms and closed her eyes when he pulled her hips in for deep penetration. His thrusts were slow, but hard and deep. She moaned, trying to pace her breathing. Her toes curled and she just wanted to close her legs when the muscles inside tightened, sucking him in. She didn’t want to cum, yet. He stopped his movement when he felt her contractions. Sweat buds formed on his forehead making him ran his finger through his hair. He took in deep breaths; looking at her dazed face and chest heaving. Despite the attempt to pause, her hips just swirled on its own, and he took that as cue to move. He took it gently when he felt her sensitivity. And he too was throbbing inside of her. Her pussy had tightened up, and every-time she stopped to hold him in, it excited him. His rhythm was steady; she was delicate, so delicate that one miss note and she would squirm and tense up. The surrounding was spinning whether she closes or opens her eyes. She reached for her clit, just one tap and it sent her nerves running. Instead she let her fingers ran along his cock as it glide in and out of her. He let out a moan looking at her fingers touching his cock. The sensation it built, his blood rushing through the veins, it gotten harder for him to keep this rhythm for her. He was getting a bit dizzy and her moans rang louder in his ears. She cried out when his thrusts sped up and becoming harder, hitting deeper. She closed her legs, squeezing him but that wouldn’t do, the feeling was more profound. He groaned, winced, penetrating through her walls, hitting that end. His cock throbbed, determined to fill her up. She squirmed, and cried out when her muscles contracted. And his cock throbbed, feeling her walls closing in, tempting him. He gave it a last hard and deep thrust; she cried out. He came inside her. She moaned. He bit his bottom lip watching her clit pulsated, he want to kiss it. His cock slid out of her pussy when she relaxed. Her hips dropped down on the comfy bed.

She gasped, trying to calm herself. In between gasps, she gazed at him with that heated face and messy hair. He leaned down to give her a deep kiss then moved hastily down to her neck, her breast, licking a few times those harden nipples. He moved down to her stomach, below her navel, then to the place that he wanted to kiss the most. She moaned when he licked her clit, caressing it with his lips. Light kisses, then light licks. She sighed and moaned. He ran his tongue along the split, along the inside of the lips. He softly bit her clit.

“Jaebum,” she whined, “I’m going crazy here.” She moaned aloud. His lips curved into a smile and he chuckled; never even parted from that pussy. She placed her legs on his shoulders. She picked herself up to watch him. It lasted for about a minute and she flopped back down. She moaned at his lips surrounding, and sucking her clit. And his tongue was wet and warm, pressing and moving lightly on the sensitive spot. She moaned and whined when he had two fingers inside of her, “Oppa!” He continued licking her clit but he couldn’t help but smile a little hearing that voice. He thrust his fingers in and out while suctioning her clit. She whined, her lower body was startled again. He released her clit but sucked it up again, a few more times of that action before he put it all in his mouth and wouldn’t release until she came. She cried out, pressing on his shoulders while he enjoyed feeling her clit pulsating inside his mouth against his tongue.

She sighed, catching her breath and body trying to calm itself. She grabbed onto his waist immediately when he came up. She tightened her arms, chin reaching up for a kiss. He gave her a peck then licked his fingers. She wanted another kiss but he only gave her a small peck. She whined and he snickered. He caressed her neck, spreading his lips over hers and gave her the last deep kiss of the night.

 

 

 


	2. The Devil's Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, there is a background to this one. This feature Jinyoung mainly, but this was taken from Green Glass House Agency. I just wanted to add it in here because it's a smut's collection. And it's one of a hilarious one that I am proud of. The ending might shock you because Green Glass House Agency is very twisted! 
> 
> WARNING!:  Explicit sex scene and vulgar language. Twisted ending.
> 
> Main Agents: Jinyoung, J-Hope, Namjoon, Jaebum, OC
> 
> Minor Agents (cameo): Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung

The night was the best time to go out for a breeze of fresh air while speeding away on the highways. From 12am to 3 am, was the hour of heaven, the devil hours. It was J-Hope’s favorite hours to start out his day.

“Okay, today’s mission…” He started to read the letter, “Target with blue electric hair wearing a bomber with cranes embroideries, coming out of the W Hotel at approximately 2:45 am, aish,” he took out his lighter and burned it. His phone rang, “Hey, it’s me, I’m ready.”

“Hurry up!” Jinyoung whispered aloud into the speaker of the phone, “She’s currently in the shower, seriously when can you get here?”

“One hour, but the letter specifically says 2:45 am. Sorry man, you have to last for 2 hrs and 45 minutes.”

“You have to be kidding me, that’s humanly impossible!”

“Uh… try one hour of foreplay?” J-Hope felt really bad, but what could he do? He was the one tasked to do the evil deed.

“You try to do a foreplay for one hour.”

“Can’t you just like…have a chat after you’re done? Girl loves that cuddling shit,” J-hope said, checking his motorbike’s engine, “Alright, it’s getting late. I’m on my way over, just don’t let her leave before 2:45.”

Jinyoung grimaced, “Aish!”

“What’s wrong?” The woman asked with a soft sweet voice, “You don’t want to do it with me?” She had on black stockings that gave an illusion of her already slender legs to be longer, and the corset that tightened around her body, creating curves at right places.

“Uh, noona!” he changed his tone, “I was just a little frustrated ‘cause you were taking so long in the bath…” He smiled, extending his arms out for her, but she pushed him down on the bed. He grinned looking up at her as she ran her finger down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt, each button one by one. She climbed on top of him then breathed into his ear. “Uh, noona…” He groaned when her hand slid down and grabbed his crotch, gently massaging them while her tongue played in his mouth. Blood rushed through his veins and in no more than a few seconds of her massage, his cock was up.

She pulled her tongue out from his mouth and giggled when he gulped, “You are a bad boy!” She teased, and he feigned a little chuckle. She slid down from the bed and unzipped his pant to have his cock sprang out, “We’re gonna stay here all night, and will have so much fun…” she whispered, eyes up at him.

 _Oh Great!_ He thought to himself. _Do whatever you want for the next 2 hr and 45 minutes._

She licked his hard cock, and then put it all in her mouth. She groaned with eyes rolled back. Enjoying his as what she usually called them –fresh meat– cock. Her head bopped up and down and each time a bit deeper. His cock was deep in her throat. He collapsed helplessly on the bed with a groan when she gargled on his cock. She became all wet, drenching her expensive piece of lingerie.

––•••––

J-Hope sped through the mountain highway, taking the longer route to enjoy his time. The mountain highway was always empty at this time of the hour. He suddenly stopped at one of the opened rail to watch the view, “…Aish, must’ve been fun to be fucked by a wealthy woman for a few hours, tsk – the more I think about it, the more I want to fuck,” he looked down to see his own hard-on. He closed his eyes and thought of the scene that would play out after their rendezvous to make himself more at ease, “…Still, why must it be this type of death? Next time I’m getting the better end of the stick.”

––•••––

“ _Ah~AH~fuck me harder! Give it to me!”_

“Jaebum hyung, how can you read listening to all this?” Namjoon cracked an egg open, staring at the speaker. He and Jaebum were to be listening into the recording of their adultery act, making sure everything was clear and recorded.

“You’ll get used to it.”

_“Ooh Yes! Yes! Un! Oh, I love your cock. My husband isn’t even half as good, ah!”_

Namjoon sighed, biting his thumb, “older women sure knows what they wants.”

_“ANG! Oh My God! YES!”_

_—_

“I want you to pump me from behind,” She grunted while panting heavily. She turned herself over on all four with her ass up, “Come on, hurry, put it in.”

Jinyoung gulped. He was tired, yet she seemed like she could go all night. She was ecstatic and antsy, elated when he put it in. She moaned softly, and he grimaced when her hips moved on their own, “Ack!” She screamed when he slapped her ass when she attempted to move faster. He hated this type of women who had no patience, he slapped her again on the other asscheek. He grabbed hold of her hips to stop her from moving so he could do his work. He bit his lips and slapped her ass again, this time harder than the last, bruising it as he thrust in deep. She let out loud groans and whimpers. She loved it.

—

_“YES! Slap my ass again! Please~”_

“Woow,” Jimin and Jungkook expressed when they overheard the begging and the sound of clapping that could only be made from skins. They decided to join in with the listening session.

“Jaebum hyung, how can you drink tea hearing all this?” Jungkook asked. He then glanced over at Namjoon, “Look at Namjoon hyung, he’s sweating up a storm.”

Namjoon cleared his throat. It was getting stuffy for him, he couldn’t even sit still, “Can I leave for like, just fifteen minutes?”

“No.” Jaebum answered cleanly. He knew what Namjoon wanted. He too was suffering because he could feel his own cock reacting and he would not let him have it easy. If he had to suffer, others would have too as well.

It wasn’t just the moaning and the dirty talks that was recorded, but also the sound of everything else, this was radio porn!

“Jinyoung hyung is doing great not saying anything so far, even his groans are quiet,” Jimin commented.

_––•••––_

J-Hope parked at a corner, hiding from the main street. He looked at his watch and noticed the time was 2:05 already. He looked around to mark his client. The middle aged man wore a mask to hide his face. He was waving a flag to him from the third floor of an office building. J-Hope sighed, leaned forward on the handles of his motorbike after nudging at the client, and then he sat and waited.

––•••––

She changed position to be on top of Jinyoung, and she ground to the pace that he liked. He enjoyed this much more as she was grinding with rhythm for the both of them and not full of selfishness as before. It helped that her energy was slowly running out, “Ah~”, she arched her back, threw her neck back and groaned.

Jinyoung’s phone rang. He was so out of it; It was pleasurable but it was tiresome. The ringing was faint as he slipped in and out of consciousness. She kept grinding and bouncing, she refused to stop until he come inside of her. Jinyoung’s arm reached for the phone. “Don’t, don’t answer the phone,” she moaned, “focus on what we’re doing.”

“Hello?” He asked with a faint voice.

_“Yo, it’s 2:20, are you still not done?”_

“Almost.” He answered, completely had no more energy left.

_“Almost? Hurry up! Get her out immediately!”_

Jinyoung groaned, “okay okay…” He hung up.

“Who is it?” She asked.

“Nobody special,” he groaned again, stopping her.

“Why–“

Before she could finish, he turned her over to have her lain on her back. “You’re tired,” he said, eyes gazing at her. She shook her head, but he insisted with a smirk. She noticed his eyes became so alerted when he looked into her eyes and said, “Let me do it.” He was full of confident and allure that sent chill down her spine. She became even more excited when he held her neck, slightly choking her. He made sure that her eyes were on him when he thrust his cock in deep. She gasped ecstatically and let out loud moans. He smirked as he thrusted in again and again; each time deeper and harder. She closed her eyes when he increased his speed. It had to be the greatest fuck she ever had in her life, even better when he tightened up his chokehold as he pumped her pussy at the fastest speed that he could manage and the deepest he could go. Her face was red but her body was trembling at the burning sensation caused by his throbbing cock. She let out grunts and eyes rolling back, feeling the slow stirring of his cock inside of her when he ground her pussy to stimulate the clit.

He releases his chokehold to let her breathe before he pounded hard, catching her by surprise. ‘AH! ANG!’ Her loud moans were broken until she felt his throbbing cock about to burst inside of her and her pussy was contracting like crazy that she let out a loud whine. He came inside and she ground her hips to shake it all out as she came along. She gasped with a smile appearing on her face then laughed. He collapsed immediately while she laughed contentedly, sucking his cock for whatever was left.

—

“Can I go to the bathroom now?” Namjoon asked and Jaebum nodded with a cough.

Jimin and Jungkook had already left. Jaebum was left alone in the room. He gulped, loosing up his tie and relaxed his muscles.

“Ah~ so President is the same as all of us,” Taehyung uttered, startling Jaebum.

“Where did you–“

“I came in thirty minutes ago, you were reading your book so didn’t noticed me.”

Jaebum’s jaw jut out, “AISH!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret,” Taehyung put his finger on his lips, “SHH!”

Jaebum glared at him.

“I understand!” Taehyung said with a nod and a faint smile before leaving.

—

At 2:40, she walked out of the hotel in high energy, hair combed back, all made up, ready to go back home to her husband. She had told her husband that she was staying at a girlfriend’s house late, and would return at 3 am. Her friend would take her home, thus she didn’t ask for any taxi.

“Hey, it’s me, I’m out,” she called for her friend to give her the cue as promised.

_“I’m here.”_

“Where? I can’t see you,” she looked around, then spot a car across the street, “oh, never-mind.”

_“Yeah, I’m across the street, I can’t make it over, can you come over?”_

“Yeah, I’ll be right there!” She exclaimed, hurrying over to her friend. She was about to tell her of the great rendezvous she just had so she crossed the street thinking that it was empty, but a motorbike zoomed by and knocked her down, ran over her at exactly 2:45 am.

––•••––

J-Hope, Jinyoung, Namjoon and Jungkook were playing a game of blackjack in the library, neared the grand window that looked out to the rose greenhouse. Jaebum was looking over some more files of odd missions handed over to him from the higher ups. He made Taehyung and Jimin as his assistants.

“Why are we playing and still up at this time of the hours again?” Jimin asked.

Assassins would get breaks after each mission to recuperate, so they like to spend their free hours in the most irresponsible ways.

“To clear our minds,” Namjoon replied. “Hit me,” Namjoon had the least points out of the four.

“Split,” Jinyoung got a ten and a jack, added up to 20 points, but he chose to split it to get more out of it.

“Hit me,” J-Hope said. He had a seven and a nine, 16 points.

Jungkook was the dealer, he had 21, blackjack. Jungkook dealt a ten to Namjoon, making the total to be 26, a bust. He dealt a five to the ten and a two to the jack for Jinyoung. Making that a group with total of 15, and a group with total of 12. Then he dealt an eight card to J-Hope, making it 24, a bust. He then dealt a ten and a nine to Jinyoung, his two groups were bust, Jungkook won all.

Jinyoung was then the dealer, he suddenly sighed while passing out the cards, “Lately I’ve found a girl that is pretty good…I think I’m falling in love.”

“Hm…” they all nodded in contemplation.

“Don’t fall in too deep, you might have to kill her next week,” Jaebum said.

“Hm…” they nodded in contemplation.

“Are we doom with a loveless life?” Namjoon asked. He was undecided on his two tens, should he split it, or keep it and win small?

“I am content,” Jungkook said, motioning for Jinyoung that he ‘stand.’ Jungkook had 20 points.

“It’s a gamble,” Jinyoung split his group again, he had two threes.

“Well, at least you get to fuck,” J-hope split his, he had two fives.

After seeing them split, Namjoon split his as well.

“It wasn’t that nice of a fuck, she had no class in love-making,” Jinyoung dealt them their cards and his.

 

 

 


	3. Dessert [ My Love is Still the Same ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter from the other fanfic of mine "My Love is Still the Same". 
> 
> This feature Jinyoung x Rose ( Blackpink ). This is heavily smutty. 
> 
> The summary of their loveline in the fic:   
> Jinyoung had a revenge plan for his ex who is Jaebum's fiancee. He hired Rose to be his wife, contracted to be his wife. In an attempt to have Jaebum's fiancee feeling competitive, having someone to fight over for him. One of the clause of the contract was that they have to have sex, at least once. This was their first sex.

When Jinyoung was in the shower, Chaeyoung paced back and forth in that piece of lingerie that he gifted her. She felt so awkward in it that she threw on the silk robe that came with the piece. It wasn’t her first time, but she was nervous nonetheless. She sat on the end of the bed and took a deep breath. “Is this right? Do I lie down waiting? What do I do?” She asked herself of the proper position to be in as a woman in this act.

Jinyoung was confident in his bed skills, but he was a bit nervous. It had been a while for him, furthermore, this girl didn’t seem to know much about sex based on her reactions. Well, she could be faking innocence, some girls would go for that route to arouse their partner. He rubbed his head and ran his fingers through his hair with eyes closed for the soap water to run down when he rinse his hair free of shampoo. He shouldn’t put too much thoughts into this, just make sure that his body is clean enough for her since he was sure she did a lot in preparation for him. He was meticulous enough to remember to thoroughly clean his cock. Suddenly a smirk came upon his face. He couldn’t believe a crazy idea like this would come into fruition. Was he that alluring, or was she just too naive? Well, thanks to her, he could carry out a revenge plan, so he would treat her nice this time. He had decided that he would give her the best time of her life. Even if this was just a contract relationship, he couldn’t let his reputation be ruined.

Chaeyoung didn’t know what to do so she lain on her back in the middle of the bed, like a snow angel, her arms spread out. She was waiting patiently; he took such a long shower! What exactly was he preparing in there? She felt so sleepy that she wanted to go sleep but couldn’t because she heard the door opened and closed. She closed her eyes and waited.

Jinyoung ambled out with a robe on and a towel drying his hair. He stopped when he saw her dead on the bed.

“What are you doing? I don’t do dead fish!”

“Huh?” Chaeyoung shot up, “Dead fish?” She gritted her teeth, “Dead fish? I was sleepy because you took such a long-ass time in the shower! What were you doing? Hmpf, cleaning yourself for me?” She mocked.

Jinyoung smirked and snapped, he pushed her down on the bed, making her gasped in panic, “You’re right, I did clean thoroughly for you.”

Chaeyoung tried to push him off but he pinned her down, “Get off!”

Jinyoung smiled before he whisper, “Your body is very warm.” She blushed because his body was pretty cold. She felt it with her hands against his chest. “Let me stay like this so I can warm up my body.”

“You…take cold showers?” She asked when her hand slid up his chest to the back of his neck where the water from his hair was dripping down.

Jinyoung smiled, staring into her eyes and answered simply, “Yes.”

 _Well, I guess we can’t ever do shower sex then…_ She turned her face away immediately, shocked at her own lewd thoughts.

Jinyoung noticed and could guess what she was thinking, “I can accommodate, if you want to do it in the shower.”

Chaeyoung gawked at his forwardness, then she used all her strength to push him off. “Get off for a bit!” Jinyoung got off and she told him to give her a few minutes to think it over.

“You know, for a supposed non-virgin… you’re acting like one–“

“I might not be a virgin! But… I’m a bit… inexperience.” She murmured the last few words.

Jinyoung sighed disappointingly, yet, not surprised one bit. Chaeyoung then tried to explain to him why it was so. In the process, she wanted to badmouth that ex of hers. In other words, she just wanted to rant to someone about the bad experience she had.

“My ex…I was a virgin then.” She paused when he stared at her with a tiny smirk. She wondered if it was even appropriate to rant about her sex life to a strange dude that went and ask her to sign a marriage contract to take revenge on someone. Well, to hell with it. It was a terrible experience that she needed to unleash somewhere because she couldn’t talk about it with anyone. “I didn’t want to do it with anyone that was inexperience because I heard that it hurt so you need to find someone with experience because they’d know what to do. He told me he was an expert. I got roped in.” She pouted, unleashing her pent up anger.

Jinyoung was listening, but his eyes were staring at her cute cleavage. She didn’t have large breast, but it was cute nonetheless. Her skin was smooth, from her cleavage to her neck; he gulped and gently planted a kiss on her neck, caught her by surprise. She stuttered while his arm wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her in so he could hear her breaths.

“Um…are you listening?” Chaeyoung asked but she found herself less nervous as before. She wondered if it was because of the sudden kiss from him or was that her mind was distracted that she didn’t have to think much of what to do. But he was definitely skilled, he just went for what he wanted, that eased her mind for a moment.

“I am.” He answered with his mouth still on her skin, whenever he speak his breaths would warm her skin, sending a bit of a tingling sensation to her nerves. “Go on, I’m listening. I’ll make sure not to do what he did.”

Chaeyoung heaved, her hand rested on his shoulder while he nibbled on her neck, “So… He wasn’t that bad looking. He was…he was…ah.” His hand fondled her breast, it popped out of her bra; finger gently circling the areola. She bit her bottom lip when she felt how hard her nipples were. She felt his lips pressing against her neck was forming into a smile. He definitely heard her little moan. Chaeyoung’s breathing got slightly heavy when she closed her eyes to take in his scent, “He didn’t smell as nice as you.” She whispered, feeling his kisses moving down to her chest. “I don’t think he ever kiss me…” Jinyoung released her before caressing her face and gave her a kiss on the lips. She stared mesmerizingly at his face, his eyes and smile. She was enamored, definitely not falling, yet. “He didn’t do a lot of things right. He only wanted to do what he wanted. The lights were off. It was brief…”

“Would you like to examine my body?” He suddenly asked.

“Huh?” She gawked. She looked away, “Shouldn’t the lights be off?”

“I like it when the lights are on.” He answered, still gazing at her blushed face. “I’d like to examine your body, if you don’t mind.”

She didn’t say anything but pushed him away while she backed away to the headboard. Jinyoung didn’t want to force her so he stayed put. Chaeyoung took in a deep breath while gazing at him, she untie the silk robe’s sash. Even though the robe was disheveled by him, she thought it would be better that she’d be the one to take her clothes off. The robe slid off her shoulders and he smirked smugly.

“Do you want to disrobe me, or do you want me to do it by myself.” He asked. “I personally like it when the other party does it, though.”

Chaeyoung gulped annoyingly with pressed lips, _this lecherous scum! The way you say it with your smug face meant you want me to do it!_ “I have no interest in your body!” She said haughtily, making him chuckled.

“Alright then.” He took his robe off and Chaeyoung gaped, staring at his cock. It was a better size than her ex. Definitely a better size than her ex. Jinyoung was definitely proud of his asset, he knew what her reaction would be. He expected it to be.

Chaeyoung might be inexperience at intercourse, but she was well skilled at handjobs and fellatio. It was what her ex made her do whenever he played his video games and not giving her any attention. So when she saw such a beautiful looking cock, she wanted to touch it and… eat it. Her mouth was opened and she could imagine sucking on it. She was definitely not playing innocent.

“Can I be honest?” Chaeyoung spoke up.

“What?” Jinyoung asked in a low whisper.

“I am not good at intercourse.” She finally brought her eyes up to look at him, “But I can do handjobs and fellatio.” She wasn’t even playing coy, she really wanted to touch that cock.

Jinyoung’s lips curved and he grinned at the straightforwardness, perhaps the most blunt thing a girl ever said to him. Not even his ex who was promiscuous could utter such words. “And you’re ogling at it this whole while…” he sighed, “Come here.”

Chaeyoung had a little smile on before she crawled toward her dessert of the night. Jinyoung was aroused, but not hard, not until he saw her cute body crawling toward him that he gulped and his cock went up a bit more. She was right in front of him with her eyes staring up to him and her hand reaching for his cock. The tip of his mouth curved when she wrapped her hand around it. He cupped her face with his hand, he was amused at her interest in a phallus. She couldn’t explain to him why she wanted to touch it, she guessed it was probably due to her curiosity on the difference between his and her ex’s.

His breathing got a bit heavy with her stroking him. She played with his balls and licked the tip. She was definitely skill with this, because she knew how to suck him off. She made him groan when her hand stroked along with her mouth. His eyes closed tight and he groaned a little louder with hands behind her head, gently guiding her. To her it didn’t really taste much different, slightly better, but the girth was wider, it fit her mouth better. It was a bit too long that it hit her throat, making her gag.

She pulled out and covered her mouth when she coughed. Her hand was still tightly gripping on him. He smiled and stopped her when she was about to go back in. “Did your ex make you give him head all the time rather than fucking you?”

Chaeyoung nodded.

“Did he give you any return favor?”

She shook her head, “He fingered me… but it was very awkward. He didn’t seem to know where to aim.”

Jinyoung laughed before getting closer to her face and whispered, “I think it’s time for me to examine your body.” She looked quite disappointed that she didn’t get to the good part of her act, but Jinyoung insisted because he knew that if she sucked anymore, he would come. Even if her mouth was great, he didn’t want to come so soon. So he whispered in her ears, “I’ll let you have it later.”

She happily obliged, and playfully bounced away from him, back to her original position neared the headboard. She suddenly let out a little giggle at the idea of how fun this could be, waiting to see what he would do. So this was what it would be like to do it with someone with experience. Her reaction heightened his amusement. He walked around the bed corner to get to her as she kept her eyes on his every moves. She was ready to bounce away when he got close but he pounced on her before she could move. She whimpered at his suddenness.

Jinyoung laughed with his body pressed against hers, “So you like playing this type of game?” Chaeyoung smiled, but before she could reply he gave her some light kisses. When he pulled away she pined after. He liked to tease, which made it difficult for her since she was so new and didn’t know how to tease him back. She had a pout and he told her not to move when he attempted to take her bra off. She had cute perky breast. Her nipples were hard. She sat still and stared at him eyeing at her whole body. She felt a bit comfortable around him, and not nervous like her first time.

“How is my body?” She suddenly asked, “Is there anything odd?”

Jinyoung smiled and cuffed her breast with his hand, “You have a few cute moles, a birthmark here and there. Your skin is very soft. Your breast is very perky and feel very nice when fondle.” He didn’t have to be that detailed!

Chaeyoung groaned when he took a light bite of her nipple. It was already hard, why did he have to bite and pulled on it. “That hurt!” she complained, so he licked it and caressed it with his lips. “You know, you could just say ‘it’s nice’ and end it there.”

Jinyoung looked up at her and said, “All those things that I pointed out, make your body ‘nice’.”

Chaeyoung gulped, she wasn’t nervous before, but she was now. He was too dangerous. She had to remind herself that this was something fun that they had to do, a part of the contract. He just wanted to bed her for some conveniences. While she was occupied with her thoughts, he glanced down at her lower region and told her to lie down. She obliged and he attempted to kiss her navel but she stopped him when her stomach twitched at the nervousness. He grabbed her wrist and held it away so he could do whatever he wanted, which was kissing her navel and sliding down nearer to her lower region.

She didn’t know whether to move her legs or not, but before she could make a decision on that, he pulled her down from those pillows and slid her underwear off before he spread her legs to reveal all her crevices to him. She heaved while intensely eyeing him. She wondered if he would be fingering her since she mentioned being fingered but he brought his lips toward her pussy and licked from the bottom of the slit to the tip of the clit. She immediately let out a loud whine and a pant when he stimulated her clit with his tongue and she started moaning when he aggressively ate her out. Her hips couldn’t stay at one place that he had to pinched it down. She panted with whimpered feeling his tongue inside of her and his lips caressing her folds, and how evil of him to playfully bite and yank her clit and lips before he stop right when she felt like coming.

She looked disappointed, but he had other plan, he wasn’t playing around anymore. His cock was firmed and it couldn’t wait to be inside of her. When he brought his cock and tapped it on her clit she let out a few moans. She was wondering what kind of play he was planning, but she couldn’t wait to feel him inside of her. He prodded his cock against her clit. She felt the tugging sensation and groaned, “Please stop teasing me.”

Jinyoung smirked, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward him and he slid smoothly into that warm wet pussy. She moaned when she felt how filling his was. There wasn’t much tightness since she was so aroused by him. It fit just right.

“An~g.” She started moaning when he moved his hips, slowly thrusting in. He took his time to get her used to the pace. Her moaning was becoming steady. He lowered his body and she felt his body’s weight pressed against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck when he brought his face close to hers. She could hear his breathing and some quiet moans and gasps from him. He wanted to ask her something but was too focus on his pacing that sweats wear forming on his face and she didn’t want to say anything. She felt good and didn’t want him to stop or break the pattern. He found the pacing a bit too slow so he went a bit harder. She yelped, surprised by his sudden aggression. Her back arched when he pulled her hips up and pressed it against his thighs. Her legs were locked around his back and arms around his neck; when he came up, she pulled herself along with him.

He chuckled while panting, “What is this? Is it that good that you don’t want to let go?”

“Shut up!” She moaned, with her hips straddling him. “Don’t stop.” She hugged him and moaned into his ears with fingers ruffling his hair and nails digging into his skins.

“Tsk! That hurt!” He cried out, and she let go of him. She almost fell back but he caught her. He stopped for a moment when they locked eyes with each other, “What’s wrong?” He asked when he saw in her eyes some befuddlements.

She felt too good that she didn’t even know what she was doing, but the pleasure made her wished that she had done it with her lover. Then again, she gave away her first time to someone just for the heck of getting rid of it. Suddenly she started crying.

Jinyoung heaved with a sigh when he realized that she probably regret her life choice. He swept her messy hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ears. He gently wiped her tears and gave her a kiss. “If it make you feel less wrong. You can imagine me as your lover. I’ll act like one. But you will get hurt in the long run.”

Chaeyoung bit her lip at the thought, it had gotten to this point where her body was completely naked and shown to him and they’re in the middle of fucking. “Sorry. Is this killing the mood?” She asked.

Jinyoung shrugged, it killed it a bit but he found it amusing so not entirely. He then leaned back with his arms supporting his upper body as he leered at her position. She was still attached to him, “Do you want to continue?” Chaeyoung nodded. “Do you want me to continue, or you do it?”

“You do it– But can we do it missionary?” She stuttered her reason, “I–I like to feel your body pressing me down.”

“Okay.” He sat up and laid her down on her back; she let out a groan when she felt his sudden thrust when he positioned himself, “Sorry, I didn’t want to pull out.” He then let out a loud sigh when everything was in place. He looked down and saw her looking up at him. He thrust and her eyes closed, those little moans coming out; those red lips bitten by her. Her hands feeling his body; he lowered his body to press down on her. She felt his weight, his warm body rubbing against hers whenever he thrusts. He kissed her neck and let her hear his heavy breathing and groans. “How does it feel?”

“Good.” She answered with a moan.

He scoffed and smiled at her, “Only good…” He quicken his pace, making her gasped and moaned. He put so much effort and the only word she could utter was ‘good’.

Chaeyoung wanted to say more but she could only manage what she felt, it was good! What could a girl say when the feeling was good and there was nothing else in her mind but his nice cock throbbing inside of her? What a petty man he was, and she felt his pettiness with every hard thrust. Her moan turned into whine when he lifted his body up from hers. She felt her body shaken and her mind went blank and she heard his panting and moaning. He was working up a sweat just to please her.

Her legs locked behind him and she grabbed his forearm when she felt him pulling on her waist toward him. He grind and grind until she whined to him, “It’s so good.” And he gave a thrust and she yelped, “Ah! Don’t–Please.” She was sensitive and she wasn’t prepare to come in such way, and he understood with just those words. He too was very sensitive, so he let her down, brought her legs up and thrusted slowly, but hard; it hit deep inside. She let out loud moans while anticipating every of his thrust. She saw him biting his bottom lip while watching himself thrusting in her and found it so arousing that she couldn’t take her eyes away. “You can do it inside if you want.” She uttered.

Jinyoung smiled and let out a small snort but he controlled himself. This girl was too amusing, he almost let it out.

“I’m coming.” She moaned and he did one hard thrust before pressing against her. She let out another moan and he felt her inside twitching, clit was also twitching. That was a bad idea to be inside of her when she came because he came. He grunted and winced, letting it all out. It was too late to pull out.

Jinyoung felt so tired and exhausted that he just want to sleep and he collapsed right next to her. He buried his face in the pillow and said to her in a muffle, “Sorry, I’ll let you taste it next time. I’m sleeping.”

Chaeyoung on the side was so confused. She didn’t understand what he meant by that; had already forgotten what he said earlier when he didn’t let her continue with the fellatio. But that wasn’t important to her at the moment. While he was snoring, she was awake and was thinking about this life choice of hers. _That was pretty good. It would be a pity if this was the only time… Since I’m in this state. I should have my fun._ She nodded to herself.


End file.
